


天衣无缝

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Kingu | Lancer/Aozaki Touko
Kudos: 1





	天衣无缝

苍崎橙子把一条奶脆放到金古面前。用于包裹的牛皮纸余温尚存，像余烬努力地想要抓住风中最后一丝灼烫的残留。金古乖顺地吃下，淡金色酥脆表皮里奶油与冰淇淋的混合体沾上他的嘴唇。他将剩下半截递给橙子，她摇摇头，目不转睛地盯着报纸看，油墨弄脏了她涂抹过百合花香护手霜的肌肤。金古突然抓住那只手，急切且不经思索地吻上来，她从他冰冷的唇上尝到香草气味。金古始终是可爱的，她想，他由玻璃露珠、玫瑰精油与雪花石膏做成。  
这时他已撕破她的大衣——他一向具有不可思议的蛮力，天真的头脑让他暂未学会控制自己的冲动。他揉搓她的两团膨胀，唇仍然不知餍足地向她索取。活塞与大腿相互摩擦时苍崎橙子感到他疯狂得像个随时都会散架的稻草人，而她仿佛也要被他粗暴的进出给折腾得崩坏了。有的时候她很后悔当初同时给予了他男性与女性的器官。她本倾向于将金古制作成有着翠色长发的美丽少女，可是有了自己意识的金古似乎更愿意做个男人。那半截吃剩的奶脆落到地上，她不带多少感情地抚摸金古一绺垂下的长发，它像她喜爱的菸草，被她手背的油墨染出虫蚀般的秽迹。  
之后她半躺在勃艮第红酒色的沙发上，点燃一根万宝路薄荷烟。女人爱抽这种烟，事实上苍崎橙子很厌恶这类区分，它似乎规定了男人该抽什么烟，女人又该抽什么，泾渭分明。不过她从不否认她享受爆珠被大力捏瘪后在鼻腔里弥漫的那股子清爽酣畅。沙发早已裂开好几道口子，暹罗猫皮毛般橘黄的棉绒从中可笑地蹦出，简直像一咕噜塞满粪便的肠子。金古恢复了正常状态下的安静柔顺，长久地注视她身旁缥缭的烟雾。她突然说：“你弄破了我最喜欢的大衣。”语气里并无谴责意味。金古紫罗兰色的眼瞳闪过一丝惊慌，他近乎恳求地望向她，像一只无助的小动物，却又鹿崽般倔强着：“抱歉，我不知道。”她没多大所谓地耸耸肩，将烟搁置在烟灰缸里头，走向了工作室。成百上千的头颅、眼珠子、四肢与身体正等待她去拼凑。人偶师将那件破烂得有些凄惨的青色大衣放到旁边，打算用它制作几件供甜美人偶们使用的衣服。不是金古那样的人偶，而只是用于摆在玻璃橱窗里的，她可以借此换取足够他们活下去的钱。  
她知道金古爱她。她也爱金古——仅仅是创造者对自己完成度较高的作品的爱。金古不完美，否则绝不会爱自己的创造者。一想到他们的事情可以拍成一部人偶与人偶师间的禁忌之恋，橙子就很想放声大笑。  
眼下她笑不出来。距离金古毁掉她最喜欢的青色大衣已经过了好几天，她其实不怎么介意，但此时此刻她在常光顾的小店里看到一排排黄疸般浓绿的椭圆果实，包在泡沫套网里的牛油果像几簇灰绿色泽的玫瑰——这莫名地教她郁闷。苍崎橙子对青绿色情有独钟，一个原因是绿色或者青色的衣服很衬她的红发，像娆娆绿叶衬托热烈盛放的石榴花。那件大衣苍崎橙子穿了好些年，泛出老旧气息，可是她不以为意，就好像她也从未忧心过自己被尖锐物钩破的天鹅绒黑丝袜。现在那件大衣不能再穿了。这再度提醒她没有什么是可以永恒留存的——哪怕她曾经嘲笑人类短暂的生命，而且事实上，现在也仍在嘲笑。  
出乎橙子的意料，当她回到家，金古并没有一如既往地以尊敬的语气欢迎她回来。他根本就没有出现在客厅。也许他去附近的公园给鸟儿们喂面包屑了，她想，这并非未曾发生过，金古讨厌人类，却对小动物们抱有怜爱。于是她走进厨房，用蒜盐和乳酪炒了一小碟金灿灿的鸡蛋。正当她打算把两块牛排煎嫩时，耳朵敏锐地捕捉到工作室那边传来细微的响动。她有些恐慌起来：孩童大抵是善妒的，精神与孩童相差无几的金古很自然地嫉恨着她工作室里那些人偶，他曾经试图破坏它们，被橙子及时发现，将损失控制在最小范围内。她斥责了他，过后又加以安抚，向他保证它们不过是些没有生命的冰冷玩具，绝对与他不一样。于是金古立即恢复了开朗。她还以为他不会再对她的人偶们感兴趣了。她匆匆关了火，小跑到工作室前猛地打开了房门。  
浮现在眼前的景象让苍崎橙子有如被钉在原地。一切都很平和，美丽的人偶们呆滞地靠在窗前、倚在墙边或是干脆躺在地上，没有遭到哪怕一丝损坏。金古平和地抬起一双澄澈无邪的紫眸，脸上既无期待也无惧怕，仅仅因双眸映照出了她而喜悦着：“您可以继续穿您最喜欢的衣服了。”如果忽略他那仅稍微盖过耳朵的翠色短发，这幕场景本应十分温馨。阳光从小小的窗户外照进来，弯曲的木纹与空气中的灰尘皆淌进一条白灼灼的溪流，苍崎橙子的视线却久久地落在暗处，那里堆叠着一把把细密柔软的青色长发，仿佛要卷绕出时针与分针的漫长流动来。她看见金古穿针引线，用漂亮的发丝替她缝补那件破烂不堪的、她自己都想要丢弃的旧大衣。原本橙子就是用她所能买到的最好的丝线来制作金古的头发的，所以他剪下那头长发以发丝为线替她缝补衣服倒也没有问题。可是她的心因讶异而持续地索索摇动。这很奇怪，她想，我的心脏一定出了些什么问题。  
“你不必这样做。”她听见一个梦呓般的声音从自己的嗓子里蹦出来。金古疑惑地歪了歪头，神色有些黯淡，“我做错事了吗？”“不，没有。我很高兴。”她冲动地快步走到金古面前，伸手轻轻拨弄那头变得极短的翠发，指尖以最小的幅度颤抖着。她低下头端详经过补救的衣服，金古理应没有学过穿针引线，却娴熟得教人吃惊，又或许是他的头发足够细腻柔滑，像一池清水溶进早春稀稠的团团绿霭之中。她触碰了他被整齐浏海遮蔽的额头，眷恋地停留几秒，突然如梦方醒地迅速缩回手，对金古露出一个经过精心设计的标准微笑，接着就逃也似的离开了工作室。  
苍崎橙子把自己锁进卧室里，摘下眼镜，散开头发，紧接着褪下了所有的衣物。落地镜映照出她完美无瑕的身体，她憎恶地盯着自己镜中的身姿，压抑已久的蛮力冲破她的自我控制，她右手五指毫不停滞地突破了左胸，就这么把整个心脏掏了出来。她目不转睛地盯着镜子看，镜子里的女人手握一抔鲜红的人造心脏，橙子试图从上方找出损害的痕迹，却一无所获。它那么漂亮，像摊在石榴红汁水上的柔软果冻。


End file.
